The Edge of the Rain
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: David Crane is older now. He is successful and greatly respected in the Emerald City. There are somethings in life you can never be ready for. David brushes elbows with the girl of his dreams, but dreams can sometimes crossover into nightmares. He sure could use his father's help now.
1. Chapter 1

The Edge of the RAIN by Patrick Councilor

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by and dedicated to Kristen Marino.

Believe it or not, every rain storm has an edge. It's almost like a curtain of rain where the rain falls and where it doesn't. Sometimes it's not that apparent where that edge is and sometimes it is. Some may run away from it to keep dry and warm. Others may know that the edge of a rainstorm is far from stable and will move at a moment's notice. These people may take precaution, but either way, they are more prepared to accept the outcome. Then there are those who will do the unexpected and will run into the storm and play in it. Some consider them crazy or unstable. Others call them impulsive and fun.

Mr. and Mrs. Stimms didn't need a couple's therapist and Doctor Niles Crane had noted that to them on many occasions. But they still came on a weekly basis to complain about the little idiosyncrasies of their marriage. They were blessed people who would never complain about things so miniscule again had their marriage ever faced real problems. They weren't appreciating what they had in each other and enjoying life like they should. Some people seem to be more comfortable complaining and wouldn't actually know what to do if they didn't have anything to complain about. Yet they were the type of people who would find things to complain about. If everything was going their way, they would complain that the good things didn't come along when they were needed.

Niles' phone rang during the session, which surprised him. His secretary knew that he was not to be disturbed while in session. He snatched up the receiver before it had the chance to ring again. "Yes."

"Doctor Crane, I'm sorry to interrupt your session, but your son is here?"

"Ms. Scott, have him wait for me."

"Doctor Crane, I think you need to come speak with your son."

"Alright." He hung up. "I am so sorry. I need to step out into the lobby for just a moment. I will be right back."

"I hope you're going to deduct this time from our bill."

"Of course Mr. Stimms, without a doubt. Please excuse me."

He went out into the lobby, where his son was dressed in his deep blue three-piece suit. He was pacing back and forth.

He turned when he saw his father and embraced him. "Dad."

"David, what is wrong?"

But his son didn't answer him. His breathing was erratically.

"Son, are you alright?"

When David pulled away, Niles saw the expression on his son's face. He hadn't seen his son like this since he was just ten years old when he was being bullied on the school bus.

"Come over here." Niles let him into a conference room and closed the door behind them. "David, talk to me. What is going on?"

"I found her Dad. I finally found her. And everything was perfect. It was heaven on earth. Dad can you imagine that?"

"Very much so. I'm happy for you son."

"It was just too good to be true. Just as I found the woman of my life, it ended. It's completely over."

"David, I know how devastating this must feel, but everything is going to be alright." Niles knew his son well and he had never seen him like this. He had never worn his heart on his sleeve. He was a professional and highly respected industrial designer. One of the best in Seattle. Niles had never witnessed him this passionate about anyone. "Take a deep breath. Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have any sherry?"

He smiled at his son's request. It was a delicate situation and Niles knew that David was there to be heard more so than to be seeking advice. "I wish I had more time. I want to give you my full attention, but I have a session I have to get back to."

"No, Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so impulsive with this. I'm sorry… This isn't like me, is it?"

"Don't worry about it and don't be sorry. That's one of the biggest reasons I'm here on this planet; to be there for you."

"I shouldn't have come." He started for the door. "I'll go. I'll call you later."

Niles glanced at his watch. "Café Nervosa in two hours."

David stopped and turned. "Alright. Thanks Dad."

"No problem. And I'm buying all the coffee you can drink."

He smiled and gave his father a hug. "Thanks Dad. If you have the time, it's a long story."

"I always have time for you."

"Thanks pop."

"Oh, and I'll call your mother. You'll have dinner with us afterwards."

"Sounds wonderful."

"You alright?"

David took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be alright." Perhaps one day… perhaps one day he would be.

Niles finished his other sessions and couldn't wait to get to Café Nervosa to speak with his son. He had already spoken with Daphne and she would have dinner ready and waiting for them when they arrived.

The crowd at Nervosa was quite light for an afternoon, which suited Niles just fine. The lighter the crowd the better. It would make for their conversation to be that much more private. He took a table, wiping down the seat before taking it, and waited to order with his son present.

Wow, Café Nervosa. He had spent so much time here. The conversations he and Frasier used to have.

After fifteen minutes, he decided to order his double espresso. David is rarely more than five minutes late. His mind started to wonder down the alleyways of his profession. Was David taking this much harder than he had let onto. As a professional psychiatrist, Niles started to recall everything that David had told him about meeting this girl. Perhaps there was something that wasn't considered in this story that could shed light on things somehow…


	2. Chapter 2

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

David was sitting with Jonathan and Rachel "Rocky", his co-works, and his assistant, Lainie at Drip City Coffee on First Avenue. The conversation was light on work decisions and then it bled over to the anticipated concert of Damien Escobar.

"You bought two tickets, didn't you David?" Rocky, the dark complexion woman who wore her hair long and straight. "Who are you taking?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"I'll be your date." She obviously wanted to see the concert.

"I'll find someone."

"You know either one of us will be happy to go with you at a last minute's notice," Lainie added.

"Thanks ladies. I'll keep that in mind." He turned to Jonathan. "You taking Janice?"

"Absolutely. She's always got my back."

"You two are more than friends," Rocky tried to get him to admit.

"No, we're just good friends." Jonathan verbally countered.

"Come on," David said. "If there's any event we're looking forward to, you take her. You've dined with her, you've taken her sailing and dancing… what else?"

Rocky chimed in. "You've slept together."

Jonathan throw up his hands. "We fell asleep together on the couch at David's party. I don't call that sleeping together."

"There is a picture of her with her head on your chest on Facebook," Lainie added.

David nodded. "It's true. When you both were asleep on my couch."

"Really?!" Jonathan's face flushed a little.

"OMG," she said as she lowered her eyes from someone who just came into the café. OMG was code for the small group of friends. It used to be a warning "Here comes OH" or "OH alert". "OH" stood for Obnoxious Hamburglar. His actual name was Sam Wilson, the most annoying person from the office. He got his nickname from his wise cracks and the way he would steel other's ideas to promote himself. The OH alert shortened to "OMG OH" to just "OMG" after a while.

"Rocky!" he called out. "What a 'knock-out'." He smiled proudly at his comment.

Rocky rolled her eyes. "That's the first time I heard that this hour." She looked away from him.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the Dawson account? We got it."

"What?" Everybody perked up and the news of the biggest account of the quarter.

"Yeah, the boss man asked who should lead it up and I didn't hesitate to say you Dave."

David face flushed. "You're kidding? Sam that's wonderful. Thank you."

OH laughed. "You're such a dumb ass. I wouldn't let that slip through my hands. I'm leading it up." He pulled up a seat to their table. "You should have seen your expression. I'll be right back. I'm going to get my coffee." But when he returned with this coffee, all five seats were empty.

They were close enough to the office to walk when someone bumped into David as they went by. David turned to say he was sorry, after all, he wasn't looking where he was going either. A whiff of the most incredible perfume he had ever smelt caught his attention. His heart had some kind of magic power that he never knew. For when his heart picked up like it did on that day, everything else seemed to slow down. Her eyes blinked up at him. She had long, dark brown hair and beautiful freckles that whispered across the bridge of her nose and onto her cheeks. Her eyes were brown. Unlike any eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to carry a deeper meaning than any others.

He meant to apologize for bumping into her, but "I'm…" was the only word he got out. She smiled and turned to continue on her way.

He watched her go. He didn't know how long he stood there watching her, but she was long gone before he popped back to reality. His friends and colleagues were gone too. He must have been in complete awe so long that they gave up on waiting for him. He would never forget those eyes or that face. It was a moment stolen in his life that he would never forget.

"Sorry I'm late Dad." David walked up to the table. "Would you like another one?" He pointed to his coffee. "I'll pick it up."

"No, I said I would buy." He flipped out his wallet and handed his son a twenty.

He came back with two double espressos and put one down for his father. "Sorry about this afternoon."

"Oh, that's quite alright." He smiled when he witnessed David taking out his handkerchief and wiping down his seat before taking it.

"You remember the story of me bumping into Danielle?"

"Oh, we have a name now?"

"Yes, well last month, we were back at Drip City and I smelt that same perfume. When I turned to look, she was standing right there and joking asked if I was following her. We both apologized for bumping into each other the week before and introduced ourselves."

"Yes, and then what happened?"

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked Danielle. "Are you here alone? Would you care to join us at our table?"

She smiled that smile again. "Yes, yes and if it's not any inconvenience."

"Of course not." David introduced his friends to her and had her sit while he quickly got her coffee for her. "So, Danielle, what do you do?"

"Oh, you know the breakfast restaurant at Pike Market?"

"Sure, you work there?"

"No, I own it."

"Oh how fascinating."

They talked for so long that his friends went back to work, leaving them to talk. He was very, very late for work that day.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked abruptly during their conversation.

"Wow, I didn't expect that."

He leaned in, closer to her. "Well, would you?"

She leaned in closer to him and smiled a playful smile. "I would love to."

"Tonight?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't tonight."

"Tomorrow night… lunch… midnight snack… anytime you're available…"

Her smile grew even larger. "Tomorrow night will be fine."

"Where shall I pick you up?"

"Let's meet at the restaurant. I don't know you all that well. You might be a serial killer," she joked.

David held up his hands. "You've got me there. I am a serial killer."

She smiled. "You are?"

"Why yes. Just the other week, I drowned my Frosted Flakes. And just the other day, I totally wiped out my Fruity Pebbles."

She started laughing. "A true 'cereal killer'."

"So, where shall we go?"

"Oh no, you pick out the place. And don't make it too expensive. Guys are always trying to impress girls on the first date."

"Alright. How about the Fado Irish Pub on 1st between Marion and Columbia."

"Irish, eh?"

"Why not? Do you drink beer?"

"I'm not much into beer. I'm more of a wine person."

"Me too."

She gave him a look. "Then why bring up beer?"

"Well, we got on the discussion of beer and the Irish. I was wondering if you've ever had a Guinness?"

"I've tried it. I didn't care for it that much."

"Are you aware that it doesn't travel well."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you've been to Ireland?"

"Actually I have. A few years back, I went with my family to Dublin."

"You've been to Dublin?" her tone dropped to a doubting level.

"That I have. Dad loves to travel."

"Well, where else have you been?"

"I've been around… London… Paris… Italy… "

"You've been to the Louvre?"

David smiled. "Yes, I have."

"You saw the Mona Lisa?"

He nodded with a smile. "But I didn't want to turn the conversation on me. What about you? Have you done much traveling?"

"Not quite as much as you. Just California, Oregon, and Arizona. Will you indulge me in a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Tell me about the Louvre. What was it like? What was your favorite piece?"

"The Mona Lisa was breathtaking, of course. It is much smaller than I expected it to be. It is protected by bullet proof glass. I really liked the Winged Victory of Samothrace the best. I wanted to find a replica, but the only replicas in the museum's gift shop were the Venus de Milos. Dad found me a dealer who deals in replicas and had a Winged Victory shipped from overseas."

"Shut up," she said playfully.

"No, really. It's in my apartment."

"That's incredible. Your father seems like a wonderful man."

"That he is."


	3. Chapter 3

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

When David reached for his coffee, Niles noticed his knuckles were beaten. That's when he noticed a cut near his hairline above his right eye. The wounds weren't that fresh – must have been weeks old, but how could he have missed them earlier this afternoon. His profession kicked in, thumbing through the many possibilities like domestic violence, but then again, we were talking about David.

Normally, this is where Niles would ask his patient to skip ahead in the story to get to the point, but this was his flesh-and-blood and through the feelings of frustration and fear, David was actually smiling when he was talking about their relationship.

Niles leaned forward in interest. He smiled. "Tell me about this first date."

David had arrived at the pub early to ensure they had a table. It also gave him time to wipe down his chair without doing it in front of her. He wiped her chair down too.

Danielle showed up in blue jeans, a pull-over top and a shawl. Her outfit made him smile. Being bold with style eccentricities was a strength in personality in his eyes.

"I like your outfit," he said, pulling a chair out for her.

She smiled uncontrollably. "Thank you, that's the nicest thing anybody's said to me all day."

"Oh, are you having a bad day?" He took his seat after she was comfortably in hers.

"No, not really. It's just a nice thing to hear. You couldn't have scored more unless you complimented my shoes."

"Well…" David shrugged his shoulders. "You know… it is our first date."

She laughed. "Don't want to go overboard."

"Surely not. So, what do you think of this place?"

She looked around. "Very rustic in a four-leaf-clover-kind-of-way."

It made him smile and he laughed.

There was a moment of silence. She kept staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't help staring. You're just so good looking." She blushed and nervously looked down at the table.

"I was about to say the same thing about you… but then again… there is that first date thing we spoke of earlier."

She couldn't help laugh. There were water glasses already on the table by the time she arrived and she took a drink. "You have a great sense of humor David."

"Thank you. I like yours too and I love your smile."

"I like yours too… but…"

He took a drink of water this time. "But what?"

"I just want you to know that I don't kiss on the first date."

"Oh?"

"It's not a reflection on you or how the date went, it's just me. I guess I'm just old fashion."

He couldn't hold back his grin. "I like that."

Her eyes portrayed and unexpected look of surprise. "You do?"

"Yes, I find it refreshing."

She exhaled deeply, like she was concerned about his reaction.

"May I offer you something to drink before you order?" The waiter nearly startled them, coming out of nowhere. He handed them menus.

"Could you tell us about your wine list?" David asked.

"David, I'll have a Guinness," Danielle said.

David shot her a look with a smile that couldn't be helped. "Alright, we'll both have a Guinness."

"Very good sir. My name is Michael. I will be your server for the evening."

"Very well Michael, thank you." He turned back to his date. "A Guinness, eh? I didn't think you liked Guinness."

"Well, I'm in the mood for a Guinness."

He nodded. The lady likes to be bold. He smiled.

They kept dinner very basic with a burger and fries. As they talked, they couldn't believe how different they were and yet very much alike. It was amazing that they didn't have the same circle of friends. To bring light to an overused phrase, they felt like they had known each other for years.

At the end of the date, David walked her down a few blocks to the parking lot where she parked. They leisurely walked, enjoying each other's company. As they continued their conversation, they confided in one another about their experiences growing up in Seattle.

When they got to her car, she wasn't going for her keys. Instead, she leaned against her car and they continued talking for a long, long time.

She looked at her watch. "Oh my God, is that the time?"

David checked his. "I suppose it's getting late."

"I'd better get going."

She kissed him. She kissed him. It wasn't a "Oh-my-God,-I-have-to-go" peck and it wasn't a long drawn-out kiss. But she kissed him. It was a warm and wonderful kiss. Her lips were so soft. The kiss was so unexpected. Yet, by no means at all was that a kiss by mistake. It wasn't an "Oh-my-God,-I-didn't-mean-to-do-that" kiss. Her hand. David remembered she reached around him and put her hand on the back of his neck and she kissed him. It was so unexpected. It was so wonderfully unexpected.

She put her hand over her mouth. "I broke my rule, didn't I? I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for that? Please don't apologize for that. That… that was incredible. And I won't tell anybody. What happened here… just now… well, it's safe with me."

She laughed and hugged him.

When they stopped hugging, David looked longingly into her eyes and asked her, "Danielle?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get your phone number?"

She smiled. "Oh my God, yes." She went through her purse and found a pen and some paper. She wrote it down and handed it to him.

"Would you like mine?"

"You call me and give me yours." After putting her pen away, she gently put her hand on his chest. "Sorry about the kiss, it just felt so right."

He shook his head. "You don't have to tell me. Yes… that did feel so right."

She laughed and then looked at him as if she was trying to remember every detail of his face. "You're not one of those guys that waits three days to call, are you?"

"Not on your life…. Not on my life. I will call. Is tonight too soon?"

She laughed as she retrieved her keys. "Good night David. I had a wonderful time." She unlocked her car and got in. She rolled the window down.

He squatted down by her car window. "The pleasure was all mine. Thanks for having dinner with me."

She placed her hand on top of his which was resting on her car door. "Thank you David."

He gave her a wink and stood to step back out of the way as she started her car.

She gave him a last minute wave as she pulled out of the lot.

He watched her go. Looking down at the number she wrote down, he found only one letter above it: a fancy "D" fallowed by a period. He took in some fresh Seattle air deep into his lungs in great appreciation. His heart was rapidly beating to a rate he wasn't used to. This evening couldn't have gone better. Was this love? Whatever it was, it felt so awesome. He felt like dancing back to his car on a night like this, where the nearly-full moon seemed to be watching over him as he made his way up the street.


	4. Chapter 4

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

Niles' face went pale-white as he put his hand upon his son's. "David, are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know Dad, I feel a little shaky."

Niles looked deep into his eyes. "Listen to me. Put your elbows on the table and lean forward." He stood and took his jacket off to put it over his son's shoulders. He took one step toward the counter where someone was in the middle of ordering. He pointed at the café clerk. "Excuse me. I need you to call 911. My son is going into shock." He went back and moved his chair next to David. He took David's hand. "Now David, you may be getting tired, but stay awake with me. Can you do that?"

"I think so Dad. I think so."

"Talk to me son. Tell me more about Danielle. Can you do that?"

OH walked into the office spaces and up to Rocky's desk. "Hey girl, want to go toe-to-toe with me?"

"Another boxing joke? Can't you come up with something better than that?"

"Hey, I want to go the distance with you. We could go all ten rounds."

"Good one Sam." Derek was the only one in the office that indulged OH.

David starting wrapping things up for the day.

"Hey David, you want to grab a beer?" Jonathan asked.

"Thanks Jon, but I'm going to meet with Danielle."

"That's every day for the past week. Maybe you two should take a breather."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You don't want to suffocate the relationship," Lainie said.

He shot her a look. "You think that could happen?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rocky asked.

David met Danielle at Dillards where she had to do some shopping.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Hey, you're right on time."

"Come here." He gently took her by the arm and led her over to the store wall and out of the way of foot traffic. "Do you think… that maybe… we could be seeing too much of each other?"

"No," she said and shook her head simultaneously.

"Good." He sprayed breath freshener into his mouth and kissed her.

She laughed. "Why…. Why are you asking such a question?"

"Just people talking at work."

"And that worried you?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me."

He put his arm around her as they went further into the store.

"After all," she continued, "How many guys would let their girlfriend drag them from store to store until she found the dress that she saw online?"

"Girlfriend?"

She stopped to look at him. "Well… yeah. We've been going out every night for a week. You don't think I'm your girl?"

He put his arm around her to lay his wrist on her shoulder. "No, it's not that. I just like hearing you say it."

"Well hear it again, because I'm your girl and you're my man."

He laughed. "I love you."

She stopped walking, causing him to stop and look at her. "Don't say that."

"What do you mean?" he asked, heart-fallen.

"Don't say that so casually."

"Well…. How do you want me to say it?"

"I don't want you to say it as we're just strolling along."

"Again, how do you want me to say it? So you want me to yell it out while going up the escalators?"

"Look at me." She pointed at him. "If you're going to go there… you say it while looking at me."

He stepped forward and cupped her cheeks to look longingly into her eyes. "I love you Danielle Shackleford."

She jumped into his arms right there in the store and kissed him. She was starting to tear up. "I love you too, David Crane."

He set her back down on her feet and gently kissed her nose. "Let's find this dress of yours."

She laced her fingers in his and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked along .


	5. Chapter 5

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

The paramedics strapped David to a gurney and were wheeling him out of Nervosa.

"Dad! Dad, are you there?"

"I'm right here son," Niles said. "I'm on the phone with your mother. She's going to meet us at the hospital."

"We're going to the hospital?" he asked as they pushed the gurney into the ambulance.

Niles climbed in next to his son and held his hand. "That's right. We're going for a little ride. So that's why you haven't called over the last month? You've been spending all of your extra time with Danielle?"

"Sorry about that Dad."

"Don't be. I know what it's like to be in love."

"You love Mom, don't you?"

"Very much so." He let the paramedics do their work, but kept talking to his son. "Danielle sounds like a wonderful girl. Tell me more about her."

David woke up in his bed hugging a pillow. It had been three weeks dating Danielle and he was so in love with her. They had never slept together, but waking up in love was a wonderful way to start the day. He got up and unlocked the door to his apartment to take up the morning newspaper.

He shaved, showered, dressed and was making breakfast when Danielle came through the door with a box of donuts.

"I picked up a raspberry filled for you… your favorite."

"Thanks hon."

"You made coffee?"

"It's on right now. Should be ready in a minute."

"Thanks love." She kissed him on the cheek before taking her jacket off and dropping it on the couch along with her purse. "Orange juice?"

"Refrigerator."

"Dinner last night was fantastic. I'm going to let you cook for me again real soon."

"Oh, is that right?"

"That's right." She shot him a smile.

He had prepared stuffed portabella mushrooms filled with spinach and mozzarella cheese with a side of steak strips. He served it with Raspberry flavored water to drink. She questioned it, but the combination was perfect.

"What's cooking, hot stuff?", was a new nickname she threw out there.

"I'm making you a cheese, mushroom and steamed broccoli omelet."

"Oh delicious. I'm starved."

He placed the second one on a plate and brought them over to the table where she had already set out the silverware, coffee, orange juice and donuts. "Here you go."

"Wow, you can come work for me at the restaurant, if ever you need a little extra money."

He kissed her. "I would love to, but you can't afford me."

"Oh." She playfully slapped him on the arm. "Don't forget I'm having a company picnic this Saturday at the park."

"Yes, I will be there with the paper plates and plastic cups."

"Oh and we're meeting with my dad for drinks Thursday night."

"I… think I'm busy all that night there."

"What are you talking about? Are you afraid to meet my father?"

"No… no, it's just…"

"Listen, we've discussed this. He can bring more business to your company. Just think of it as a business meeting… with the father of the love of your life."

"Oh thanks a lot," he said jokingly. "It is a little nerve-racking to meet the parents of 'the love of my life'."

"That's why it's not both of my parents."

"Really? Aren't the mothers always the cushion to calm the fathers down."

She laughed. "Everything is going to be alright. I'll be right there with you. Listen, I promise, if things don't go well, it'll be just one drink and then we're outta there."

David nodded. "Very well. And don't you forget, we're going dancing with my friends Friday and Saturday night is… of course…."

"What?"

"The concert. Remember the concert."

"Of course I remember the Damien Escobar concert. I remember."

"… we've talked about this for weeks…"

"I was just messing with you David. I remembered." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Well, you're not that funny when you mess with me like that."

She kissed him again.

"One more."

She kissed him a third time.

"Alright then, you're forgiven."

She smiled. "I do love you David."

"I love you too, Danielle girl."


	6. Chapter 6

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

Niles and Daphne were in a waiting room sitting impatiently. Daphne had been crying and Niles was comforting her.

Hurrying into the room, were his two daughters Lynda and Abigail followed by Martin and Ronee. Niles and Daphne hugged each one of them.

"How is he?" Martin asked with an Archie comic book rolled up in his hand.

"Well, the doctor had him in for an MRI and we're waiting the results," Niles told him.

Daphne started to weep again and Ronee went over to hold her.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure Dad."

Just then, a doctor entered the waiting room. "Crane?"

"Yes," everyone called out.

"I'm Doctor Fossman. David is doing just fine. His MRI shows a very slight bruising of the brain, but no permanent damage. We'll keep him overnight for observations, but he'll be free to go first thing in the morning."

"What may have caused this doctor?" Niles asked.

"David has had trauma to the head not long ago. It is rare, but stress can cause an injury of such to act up. He should be fine. He just needs plenty of rest over the next few days."

"Can we see 'im?" Martin asked.

"Yes, but only two of you at a time please."

Niles and Daphne went in first, but Niles made Daphne promise not to cry in front of David. They walked in. David was sitting up with an IV in and some machines hooked up to him.

"Hey, you're looking better," Niles said.

"Thanks. Sorry about dinner Mom."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe." She kissed his brow and held his hand.

"Dad, I wanted to tell you about Danielle."

"David, we can do that another time. Why don't you rest?"

"Please Dad?"

Daphne nodded. "Niles, it looks like he needs to get this off his chest."

"Alright, but if you heart rate on this machine rises too much, we're going have to stop."

It was Thursday night. Danielle was doing the dishes at David's apartment after a wonderful dinner.

"It doesn't feel right that you cook dinner and do the dishes," David said and came to help her.

"Oh come on. You've cooked for me so often that I've lost count AND you usually do the dishes."

"We'll do them together," he insisted.

They finished the dishes.

"We've got to watch the clock. Daddy doesn't like it when I'm late to meet with him."

"Oh, is that tonight?"

"You know that's tonight."

"I know, I was just hoping that you had forgotten."

She laughed. "Oh, I'm going to get you, but later. I'm going to go to the bathroom to freshen up." She went down the hall and fixed up her hair a bit. "David, you mind if I use your toothbrush again tonight?"

"No, don't use my toothbrush."

"What?!"

He came into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He handed her a brand new tooth brush.

"You bought me a toothbrush?"

"And…" he took out her favorite toothpaste and mouthwash that she uses.

"You were paying attention."

"Well, I do love you."

"My own toothbrush to keep in your apartment. It's the first step to moving in."

"Is it?" he said in a not-so-innocent kind of way.

"You know I can't move in here with you. Daddy would kill me."

"Well we wouldn't want that, would we? Just feel free to put anything in this apartment that you want. You can keep it here."

"Really?" She started brushing her teeth.

"Yeah really."

"You love me, don't you?" she asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yes, I do."

"Prove it."

"How do you want me to prove it?"

"Kiss me."

"Can I wait until you rinse your mouth?"

"No that's not part of the deal. Can you prove it or n…."

He took her by the hips and turned her around to kiss her on the lips. He kissed her long and hard. When he pulled away, his mouth was covered with toothpaste.

It made her laugh. "I love you so much."

They cleaned up and left the apartment. They would be early meeting with her father, but it was better than being late. Down on the sidewalk, David stopped her. "Hey, if I'm going to go meet with your father, can you do me a favor?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Meet my parents. They would love you."

"Alright, I will."

"I mean now."

"You want me to meet your parents right now?"

"Yeah. They're not far from here. It shouldn't take long."

She looked at her watch. "Alright. We have time." She stepped into the crosswalk and time stopped. A truck came out of nowhere and swept her away. He had been holding her hand, but she was ripped away from him. He hit the pavement, smacking his head and his knuckles.

Danielle wasn't so lucky. The truck came to a screeching halt, but not before it sent her body a good fifteen feet into the intersection.

David cried out and crawled out to her. She wasn't moving.


	7. Chapter 7

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

Tears ran down Daphne's face. Her heart was breaking. "Is she… alright?"

"Yes, alive and stable, thank God. She's in this hospital."

Niles saw that his son's heart rate was climbing. "Alright son, I think it's time you got some rest."

"She's in bad shape Dad. She's going to pull through, but the accident damaged her face."

"Alright son, let's not get excited about this. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Can you go check on her? They won't let you see her, but can you check on her? Danielle Shackleford."

"We'll see what we can do."

[ EARLIER ON THE DAY THAT DAVID WENT TO SEE HIS FATHER AT HIS OFFICE ]

Danielle was in the hospital bed. She was all hooked up to IVs and such. Her right arm was in a cast and the left side of her face was heavily bandaged. Her room was filled with all sorts of flowers and all sorts of vases. Her parents were in chairs by her bedside.

Her father stood. "Baby, what's all this about?"

He watched a tear streak across the side of her head.

"David sent all of these flowers," he continued. "He's come by every damn night. He sits out there in that hallway and he cries for you. Now, I'm not saying I'm a great judge of character, but that boy out there loves you. I don't think that the results of any accident is going to change the way he feels about you. I think you should see him."

"I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to ever see me. Tell him to stop wasting his time with me. Tell him to move on."

"Baby, I know you're hurting, but things will get better."

"How Daddy? I'm scarred for life. For life. That means forever."

"Now they have plastic surgeons that can help you."

"The doctors said that reconstructive surgery would help, but there would always be permanent scarring."

"You know that your mother and I love you to death, but you've got to get back up from this and get on with your life."

"I don't have to. I'm scarred for life. Tell David to leave me alone. Tell him to forget about me."

"Who are you to bark orders at your old man?" he asked calmly. "You may stop him from seeing you, but you can't stop forces of nature. I don't think you'll ever be able to stop this boy from loving you. I've seen that boy sleep on the tile floor there in the hall night after night."

"Dad, you're not listening. Mom, tell David to leave me alone, to find someone else."

"So, you're going to pull rank on me?" her father said. "Alright. I'll deliver your message. I'll send that boy out there into the cold. I'll turn unconditional love out of your path, but you're making a damn big mistake." He headed out.

"And get these flowers out of my room!"

When Mr. Shackleford came out to the hallway were David was sitting on the floor, David scrambled to his feet in a respectful way. The old man found it hard to find the words to tell the boy.

David didn't take the news well. First, he shook his head and refused to listen.

The old man started to cry in front of him as he tried to reiterate the message. David didn't get all of the conversation. Something about her needing time, don't send any more flowers, she won't let you see her, and she doesn't want you coming around anymore.

David's world was caving in. He loved that woman. If she was crippled, he would carry her everywhere she needed to go. If she was a vegetable, he would feed her and care for her. If she needed an organ, he would gladly supply it. He would do anything she wanted, but walking away, he didn't know if he could honor her one request.

David wiped the tears from his eyes as he made his way down the hallway. His legs were weak and he found that he needed support from the wall.

Mr. Shackleford came to help him. "Are you alright to drive, son? I can take you anywhere you need to go."

But David denied any help offered. When he made it to the ground floor, he was regaining the strength in his legs. He would sit in his car in the parking lot for two hours before deciding to go see his father at his office.


	8. Chapter 8

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

David sat in the empty Kingdome seats, just staring out into space.

In a higher level, security spotted him. "Hey, you can't be in here!"

Jonathan was standing on the same level as the officer. "Pardon me officer, that's my friend down there."

"How'd yous get in here?"

"Security at the gate let us in."

"And why would they do that? Yous ain't supposed to be in here. You're trespassin'."

"Listen, my friend down there bought tickets to the Escobar concert."

"That concert is long gone. Yous need to vacate the area."

"If you'll just hear me out. My friend bought tickets and couldn't attend the concert. His girlfriend was hit by a car before the concert. She's still in the hospital. He wanted to come here and sit in the seats for… like… fifteen minutes. The guys at the front gate said that it would be alright."

"Okay, but I'm going to verify this."

"Sure thing officer. Thank you."

Security walked away while talking on his radio. Everything was quiet again.

Niles walked up behind Jon. "You must be Jonathan."

Jon turned. "Yeah, that's right. Who are you?"

"Niles." He shook hands with him. "I'm David's father. I went to your office. Rocky said you two would be here."

"Nice to meet you." He gestured to David. "I guess he's taking this pretty hard."

"Thanks for being such a good friend to my son." Niles made his way down and sat next to David. They sat there for a moment together. "I love you son."

"I know Dad. Thanks for coming, but I just want to sit here in silence."

"Alright, I can be quiet. Can I still sit with you?"

"Sure."

"I'll be quiet with you."

"You're not being quiet."

"You know the doctor said you needed a few days of rest. You're supposed to be resting at home."

"I know." David nodded.

"You find any answers in this dome?"

"There are no answers to life. Nothing makes sense. Nobody ever claimed that life was ever fair like that."

"So what's your next move?"

"Next move? What do you mean? She won't even let me see her."

"So why did you come here? Did you come here to think and sort things out or did you come to sulk?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Fate is a powerful thing, but sometimes it needs a swift kick start."

"You want to know the last thing she said to me was? 'We have time'. Kind of ironic, isn't it. 'We have time'."

"Do you love her?"

"Do I love her? I'm very much in love with her. And it doesn't matter what happen... it doesn't. I will love her no matter what. I'm in love with her, not her looks. I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"You know what I think? I think love is like a torch. It only needs one person to carry it for there to be hope. The wind and rain can put some out and some just burn out. There are some torches that just won't go out though. A fire needs heat, oxygen and fuel. You take all of that away and a torch can still burn on nothing but an ember of hope. Somethings in life can't be explained. Some of those things are against all odds. Is this the type of love that can go up against those odds?"

"I don't need a pep talk Dad. I can't even see her. I would at least need to be able to visit her to have a chance."

"You know I asked your mother out on a date the night before her wedding and I was on my honeymoon."

A smile finally crossed David's face. "You did do that, didn't you?"

"Darn straight. If I can do that, then you can come up with something more."

David chuckled. "I guess you're right. Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome. Can you guess what your grandfather suggested?"

"Buy her flowers and fix her dinner?"

Niles smiled. "You know him all too well."

"Well, I've already bought her dozens and dozens of flowers."

"Then we're going to have to get creative on this one aren't we?"


	9. Chapter 9

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

The Seattle streets were wet and a chilling wind casted down the way, urging walkers to move their way along, but David continued in a bewildered pace through the streets with folded arms to try to keep warm. He wasn't wearing a coat like he should have. He had braved the weather conditions for countless hours. Purple clouds that were moving in from the west, had gone unnoticed by the man trying to make sense of it all.

He kept seeing her flying into that intersection over and over again as if it were happening in real time. He couldn't get the images out of his mind.

And before the accident… she would catch him staring at her beautiful face. She would ask what he was looking at and he would dismiss it. Almost afraid to tell her just how beautiful he thought she was. Those eyes and lips and the freckles that accented the bridge of her nose. And if it was all gone and she looked completely different, he would still love her the same.

Doing nothing is the hardest punishment of all. Just like his father told him before they left the Kingdome. "One of the most difficult wishes to grant a loved one, is space. And that is exactly what she needs now. Unconditional love is being able to take that step back when your heart tells you to do everything but."

And he didn't mean to cry in front of his father… he didn't, but he couldn't help it.

"Her reaction is proportional to her situation," his father added. "It's not out of the norm for her initial response."

Seattle was beautiful with clean, fresh air, but today it was cold and uncaring. It offered him no comfort, ideas, or suggestions. It wasn't there to listen or judge. If only it could. If only it could.

He should have ducked into one of the many coffee shops that he passed, but he didn't feel like he deserved it. Why was this happening?

The heavens opened up and the rain came down on him. He stopped at one businesses' overhang to shelter himself from the showers. He watched the water drip from the edge of the awning, thinking of another thing his father said. "You're holding a torch for her at the edge of a storm. She's asked you to stay out of the storm. You're standing there knowing very well that you can help her through the storm. But if you go in too soon, you could lose the fire of your torch forever. David, please be patient with her and carry that torch for her. And you know that your family is always here for you."

His mother had asked him to stay with them for a while and he did until his nightmares seemed to be disrupting his parents' sleep.

He stared out into the rain. It was as if the city was suddenly crying for him.

He had gone to see both of his sisters separately, asking them the same question. If they were in Danielle's shoes, could they think of a way for him to be able to get through to her. Both Abby and Lyndie-Lynn showed passion and comfort, but their answers were the same. Danielle needed space. She needed the time to emotionally and physically heal.

His cell phone had gone off several times, but he didn't have the strength to answer it. He knew it was his parents and sisters checking on him. The thing hadn't rung in several hours. It had probably gotten wet in the rain. You can only ignore the rain for so long without consequences.

His fingertips were winkled like he had been taking a long soak in his tub.

He started walking the back streets again and after a while, the rain stopped and the wind seemed to tear through him like he was being tortured.

He recalled what his mother said: "Don't worry, she'll come about."

"Did you have a vision Mom?"

"I don't need a vision to see it. I can see it in your eyes. You two have somethin' too special to let it go."

He had lost track of how many times he had walked across the city when he got an idea. What if he was looking at the world through her eyes?

When he went to go see his grand-dad, Martin told him, "Give her the time she needs. Now you've told me about your relationship and those memories are gonna be enough to turn her around in time. You'll see."

"You think so Grandpa?"

"Sure. Just remind her from time to time that you're still thinking of her."

He made his way over to Drip City Coffee to get a coffee and warm up. He didn't go there to drown his sorrows in a double espresso, but it only seemed fitting to return to where it all began. He would trade it all if he could just turn back time.

The employees at Drip City were so nice. They went in the back and got him two full size towels to dry off with. He dried off the best he could and wrapped himself in them as he stood by the counter drinking his warm java with both hands as if it were a hot cup of soup.

His brilliant idea had nothing to do with getting her back, but it was all that he could think to do to help her… to care for her from a distance.

He pulled out his phone and tried to turn it on. If he was lucky, it would have been a dead battery, but he knew better. The rain had taken his phone. He could ask to use a phone and call his dad for a ride, but he didn't want to put his father out and didn't want the attention of wandering the streets in the rain like a mad man.

He thanked the employees, handed the towels back and ordered another coffee to go. It was time to brave the wind again on the journey back to his place.

With coffee in hand, he opened the front door and the wind whipped in. He didn't cringe and he didn't cower to it. Instead he gave it a slight smile. The city was like an old friend that had just beaten some sense into him.


	10. Chapter 10

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

Mister Shackleford was standing in his front doorway of his house waiting when David pulled up into his driveway. He greeted David.

"Thanks for meeting with me sir." He shook his hand.

"Come on in son." He held the door for him.

"What's all this?" David asked.

"You don't recognize these. These are all of the vases from the flowers you sent her at the hospital and what's left of the flowers. She didn't want them at the hospital. Ya know that the carnations last longer than the roses."

David shook his head. "I didn't realize that."

"Have a seat boy. Well, that's because you're young. You've got generations of years ahead of you to be buying flowers. Can I get ya something to drink?"

David sat in the plush lazy-boy. "No sir, but thank you."

"You a Coke man or a Pepsi man?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop being so polite boy, you're gonna get one or the other."

"Oh… Pepsi would be fine."

"Comin' right up." He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two Pepsis. He handed David one. "You're alright in my book kid."

"I am?"

"Sure. For one thing, we don't buy Coke in this house." He took a drink of his soda.

David smiled. "How is she doing sir?"

"Stop being so polite. I appreciate it, but you can call me Jeb."

"If it's all to you sir, my parents raised me to treat those you respect with great respect."

"Suit yourself son." He took his seat. "Danielle, she's not doing so well. Doctor wanted to take the bandages off to check the wounds and let her see the damage, but she refused to let them do so. She can be stubborn like a mule. She'll be coming home tomorrow. Ya know, when she told me about you, I didn't like you very much."

"You didn't?"

"Nah, every father doesn't think any man is good for his daughter. It'll take you having one to understand."

David nodded.

"But she spoke really high of you and the way I seen ya at the hospital, I think you may be just what my daughter needs. She deserves somebody like you."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate that."

"I don't want you to give up on her son. Give her her space, but she'll need someone like you when reality bites her in the butt."

David nodded. "I plan to sir."

"How are you holdin' out?"

"Not well. I haven't been too concerned about me though."

"Unselfishness is a good trait to hold onto."

"Thank you. Will Danielle be staying with you for a while when she gets out of the hospital?"

"Sure, she will. We left her room like she's had it ever since she moved out."

"Well… I'd like to ask something of you."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Are you going to be home for a while?"

"No, going to go back to the hospital to see her. That's where the misses is."

"I'm asking you to trust me."

"Trust you? With what?"

"The keys to your house."

Mr. Shackleford cleared his throat. "What are you planning boy?"


	11. Chapter 11

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

Danielle's parents helped her out of the car and across the carport.

"Take it slow. Go at your pace," her mother instructed.

Danielle still had her bandages on. When they opened the door, a vase of carnations on the dining room table caught her eye. All the other vases and flower were gone. There was a card. "Who sent flowers?" she asked.

Her father knew darn well who they were from, but he played innocent. No reason to get on his daughter's bad side when he didn't have to. He went over and picked up the pink envelope and went over to hand it to her.

"No, you open it Dad. I just want to know who they are from, that's all. Nothing more."

He took a deep breath before opening it. "They're from David."

"I don't want to read it. Send them back." She started to cry and she ran to her room. She collapsed on her bed and grabbed her pillow to cry into. How dare he send more flowers after she had asked him not to. How dare him. She cried uncontrollably.

Her parents came into her room to try to console her, but she wasn't having it. They gave up and retreated to leave her crying in her room.

Danielle cried herself to sleep. She must have been asleep for a few hours when she woke up with dried tears on her face. She rolled over and wrenched in pain. Darn the cast on her arm. She sat up. There had been a big mirror on the back of her dresser and it wasn't the same. It had taken her off guard. It was a painting of a country side and not a great one at that, but it was evident that someone had spent hours on it.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Her father came running in.

"What is the meaning of this?" She pointed to her mirror.

"David was here. He painted over all of the mirrors."

"What!?" She was outraged. She got up and ran into the bathroom where this mirror was painted as a field of daisies. She ran into her parent's bathroom and the large wall mirror was a beach scene with seagulls.

"Why would he do this? How inconsiderate!"

"Baby, he did it for you. He knew you were sensitive about your appearance."

"What if I wanted to look at myself? Did he ever think of that?"

"He thought of everything. Can't you see that? He was thinking of you. He put all of the hand mirrors in that drawer if you wanted to use one. This is paint. I can scrape it off if you want. The boy went to a lot of trouble."

"Nobody asked him to." She ran back to her room and retreated back to her bed to use her cry pillow again.

Her father slowly walked into her room and gently sat upon her bed. "Baby girl, I love you so very much. You know I think you're so beautiful that no accident can stop that. This accident may have taken some of your looks away, but don't let it take your life away."

"If he comes around, you tell him to leave me alone."

He held out the card that came with the flowers. "I think that you should at least read this last card."

"No."

"Do it for me." He held it out.

She sat up and tried to dry her tears with her good arm before she took the card. The front of the card had daisies by the beach. It was obviously his inspiration for the paintings he did over the mirrors.

"Danielle, I miss you so." Her tears hit the card as she read it aloud. "My father says that unconditional love means that you need to step back when your heart tells you to do everything but. So here I am stepping back. It may be the most difficult thing I have ever done, but know that I am just a phone call away. If you didn't want me to love you, you shouldn't have loved me so much. (Sorry, I've been listening to a lot of country music lately)." She let out a half sigh / half laugh. "I will always hold onto the time we shared. Love, David."

She let the card drop to the comforter on her bed. She held onto her father and cried.

"I think you need that boy in your life."

"No Daddy, I can't. I won't. Ever."

"I hear ya baby girl. And I'm here for you."

"I'm tired. I need some sleep."

He looked at her. He had no idea how she could go from actively crying to going to sleep, that is, unless she planned to cry herself to sleep. "Alright. We'll wake you for dinner." He kissed her bandaged head.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Sugar Bear."

When he closed the door behind him. Danielle went to her dresser and got her cell phone. She brought it over to her bed. She was still crying, but trembling now as she brought up David's number. She so loved and missed him, but she couldn't let her father know it. She'd never hear the end of it. And she just couldn't take that. She deleted his number, letting the phone drop to the bed spread. She just refused to put David through what she was going through. She took up her pillow. She hugged it tightly and she cried.


	12. Chapter 12

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

"There's someone here to see you."

"I don't have any patients scheduled. Who is it?" she asked.

The door opened and the last person she expected to step through the door, did just that.

"Hello Mel."

"Niles... What are you doing here?" She stood up from her chair, but stayed on that side of her desk. "Why would you come here?"

"I've come to ask you a favor."

"Well that's mighty big of you since you involved me in the shortest marriage on record," she snapped.

"That was so long ago and... I'm happy to say, I see a ring on your finger."

"Yes, I've found someone who appreciates a good woman, though I can't say that it's any concern of yours."

"I am sorry for what happened between us. Even today, I am. I had no intentions of hurting you."

"Well, I'm glad. Because if that's what unintentional felt like, I surely am glad not to feel the repercussions of you intentionally wanting to hurt me."

"I only bring it up because I hope he makes you very happy."

"He does, thank you."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Do you have children?"

"Two."

"I have three. They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Tell me about it. What are their names?"

"David, Rozalynda and Abigail."

Mel showed a partial smile. "I have two girls. Gwendolyn and Rochelle." There was a moment of silence for what they had in common. "So, what can I do for you and afterwards, convince me why I should help you."

"My son… he's in love. The girl was in an accident and needs reconstructive surgery."

"What do you want from me, Niles? My specialties are nips and tucks, Botox, and lifts. I am far from being a reconstructive surgeon."

"Well, I was looking into the best plastic surgeons and Dr. Coleman of New York seems to be the choice in the field."

"Yes, unless you're considering going out of the country, he is your best."

"I recall you mention his name before."

"Yes, I've met him at a few conventions. My father knows him well."

"It is near impossible to book a consult with him."

"Well, I would imagine so…" She gave him the look. "Niles. No. No, Niles."

"The lives of two very wonderful kids have stopped completely. They deserve better than this."

There was a moment of silence... a moment of consideration. "What if I do this for you? What is in it for me? What do I get out of it?"

"What can I offer you?"

"Well… you're a shrink. I want thirty free one-hour sessions. Fifteen for Gwendolyn, fifteen for Rochelle. No wait, let's go twenty/ten. Gwendolyn has much more baggage."

"Of course. I would be happy to oblige. Thank you Mel." He went to shake her hand.

"That won't be necessary. No contact."

Niles back-stepped away. "Of course."

"I'll have my father make the call."

"Thank you Mel. Let's make it sixty free sessions… that is... if you would like that many. And her name is Danielle Shackleford and I will be responsible for the bill."

"Can you afford that kind of bill?"

Niles squinted. "Not exactly."

"I'll see if my father can get you the friends and family rate."

"God bless you Mel. Thank you."

She smiled and shy-fully glanced his way. "You're welcome Niles. And thank you. And… how is… Daphne?"

"She's good. Very good. And your husband?"

"Phillip. He's good. He may be coming to see you. He may need to use some of those free sessions."

Niles laughed. "Oh, yes."

But Mel wasn't laughing. "You think I'm joking, don't you?"

Niles face flushed as he backed up to the door. He shuttered at the thought of consulting with her husband and having something in common with him: being married to Mel. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I best be going. Thanks again Mel." He opened the door, stepped out and closed the door in one fluent movement.

[ ONE WEEK LATER ]

Niles came through the door. His beautiful wife was there to greet him with a kiss and to take his briefcase and coat.

"How was your day?" She handed him a glass of sherry.

"Oh, thank you. Busy. I just want to relax. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Alright. I'll go fetch your slippas." She hung his jacket, put his brief case up and headed upstairs to get his slippers.

There was a knock at the door.

"Now, who could that be?" He got up from his comfortable place on the couch and answered it.

David was standing there. "Thanks Dad." He took the sherry that Niles was holding before stepping inside.

"It's alright son. I was just about to get myself some." When Niles retrieved another glass of sherry, he sat down with his son. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you…" He stopped in his tracks when he saw his son tearing up. "David what's wrong?"

David tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat was hard to fight through. "Danielle is… a… she's scheduled for surgery next week in New York. Mom… Mom says that you… you went and set this up… with Mel."

Niles grinned and he nodded.

David meant to say thank you, but he was so emotional, that it didn't come out right. He hugged his father in great appreciation.

Daphne had just come downstairs when she found her men hugging. She put a hand to her chest in gratitude.

"I love you pop. I love you very, very much."

"I love you too, son. I love you too."

When they broke away, David tried to dry his tears before his mother came in for a hug.

"You see, things are going to be fine," Daphne told him.

"Thank you. And thank you Dad. It must have been difficult to go see Mel."

Niles toasted his son with his glass of sherry. "Well, you're worth it, son."


	13. Chapter 13

The Edge of the Rain by Patrick Councilor

[ ONE YEAR LATER ]

The foam of the dark beer ascended up from its body as it had just been poured into several glasses on trays that rested on the counter. They were free for the taking.

Danielle reached for one.

"No, don't touch those." David warned. "They will stop you. The foam has to lift before they're ready. I know. I got snapped at when I was here before."

"Oh. Well thanks for keeping me from making a complete ass out of myself," she joked.

"Trust me when I say that there is NO WAY you could make a complete ass out of yourself without MY help."

"Alright, they're ready," the lady on the other side of the counter called out.

David took two and handed Danielle one of them. They drank and David was right. Guinness doesn't taste as good as it does than when you're actually standing in Dublin.

"Oh wow! My God that's smooth," she responded.

"I know, right?" He looked at her. "Here, put your 'Luck O' The Irish Cap' on and I'll take your picture."

She did as he requested. The picture came out beautifully. There was no way to tell that she had had reconstructive surgery except for two very small marks on her cheek that looked like tiny scratches.

He started texting.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I've sent it to your parents and sending it to mine."

"Oh good grief," she commented with a playful smile.

They took their beers over to the window. The top floor had windows in every direction and it was a breath-taking 360-degree view of Dublin.

"I cannot believe that we are here in Dublin at the Guinness Storehouse," she said.

"This is awesome, isn't it?"

"Let me see your phone," she requested.

"What for?"

"I want to take a picture with you wearing your hat." She took the picture. "Let's send it to our parents as well."

"Alright and let's get one together." He took it and sent both.

She leaned over in her chair and pressed her lips to his. "That's for just being who you are. I love you, David."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, too." He stared into her beautiful eyes. "Could you indulge me?"

"Oh, how so?"

"No matter what I am about to ask you, could you respond, 'We have time'?"

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"The last time you said that to me, was right before the accident and it seemed like it we were completely out of time. And when you didn't want to see me, I was so scared that we wouldn't have… well, this again. So when I ask this little question, it would mean so much to me to hear those words again and they would mean just that; that we do have the time. If I could freeze this moment, I would. I don't know what the world has in store for us, but I am very grateful for every moment we spend together. So let me ask you, when we get back to the hotel from this tour, would you like to go for a walk before dinner?"

Her smile was beautifully uncontrollable. "We have time."

He hugged her and kissed her. "I love you." He stood behind her chair with his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on his as they drank their beer and took in the view.

David was very content. His heart was filled with happiness. For if he ever had to stand at the very edge of the rain again, he knew that he would never be standing there alone.

~ FIN ~

Please leave a review. Thank you!

If you've enjoyed this story, the story continues under my title The Edge Walker.


End file.
